Nuestro mayor tesoro
by EAUchiha
Summary: SasuSaku Month 2017 Day 10: Photograph. Sarada no había podido dormir tranquila desde que se le metió esa idea en la cabeza. Sólo podía pensar en cómo se verían sus padres con los kimonos nupciales, en cómo reaccionarían al ver la fotografía.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. Este es uno de los aportes que haré durante el **_SasuSaku Month 2017,_** hacia bastante que tenía esta historia comenzada, pero no me había animado a terminarla. Supongo que estaba esperando el momento apropiado para hacerlo. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodriguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Nuestro mayor tesoro.  
**  
– Naruto, ¿mi hija ha pasado por aquí?– preguntó el Uchiha entrando a la oficina de su amigo. Había buscado a su hija en todos los lugares que ella frecuenta pero no dio con su paradero, como último recurso arribó a la torre Hokage para averiguar si había salido a una misión fuera de la aldea.

– No, Sasuke– respondió el séptimo Hokage levantando la vista de unos documentos que debía revisar– Se supone que ella y su equipo debían venir para que les asignará su misión de hoy. Ahora que lo pienso bien, Boruto salió de casa muy temprano– murmuró pensativo, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo.

– Es extraño, se fue muy temprano de casa. Se suponía que prepararíamos la sorpresa para su madre juntos– musitó más para sí mismo que para su amigo. Naruto alzó una ceja, no entendiendo de qué trataban las divagaciones de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Sorpresa para Sakura-chan?– preguntó curioso el rubio.

– Algo importante que acontecerá en unos días– comentó. El Uzumaki se mostró confundido. Sasuke suspiró resignado y se dispuso a poner al tanto al Hokage sobre la situación o no podría quitárselo de encima hasta que se dignara a contarle su secreto– en un par de días será mi aniversario de bodas.

– Es bueno que no olvides esa fecha tan importante, la mayoría de las veces olvido mi aniversario por culpa de mi trabajo– comentó apenado.

– En fin, al parecer Sarada lo olvidó– añadió el Uchiha– Sakura estaba deprimida porque esta mañana ni siquiera le habló. Por culpa de su estado, siempre está sensible.

 **Flash Back  
** _  
Tenía ganas de estar en la cama otro rato más, así que buscó acurrucarse junto a su bella esposa, pero sólo encontró un vacío en su lugar. Se sentó en la cama, escaneó el entorno de su habitación con la esperanza de verla y pedirle que volviera a la cama, pero parece que todo estaba en su contra y debía levantarse ya. Miró el reloj de pared y marcaba las 6:30 am._

 _Salió en busca de ella, porque en su estado actual no puede estar mucho tiempo de pie y menos sobre esforzarse. Pero su esposa es terca y no le gusta dejar de hacer los quehaceres. Por ello, él debe estar pendiente de ella, pues puede tener fuerza de elefante pero sigue estando embarazada._

 _La encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno, se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó la cintura con su único brazo, topándose con la enorme panza de ocho meses y medio, la cual acarició levemente. Desde que ella estaba embarazada le pidió a Naruto que no lo mandara a misiones que requiriera que se ausentara demasiado, quería estar al pendiente de ella, tal como lo hizo cuando estuvo embarazada de Sarada._

 _– Buenos días, cariño– dijo ella alegremente sin dejar su labor. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma, sacándole una risita nerviosa a su esposa._

 _– Buenos días– contestó sin levantar su rostro– ¿Y Sarada?– esa pregunta pareció haberle traído un recuerdo no muy grato, porque de inmediato rompió en llanto. Su esposo, extrañado, se apartó de ella y la volteó para poder verle el rostro. Sin dejar de llorar, ella se pegó a su pecho. El Uchiha, sin saber que hacer, sólo la abrazó y dejó que ella llorara, sin hacer preguntas._

 _Después de un largo rato, al fin la pelirrosa dejó de llorar._

 _– ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué sucede?– preguntó tratando de no sonar muy brusco, no quería que volviera a llorar._

 _– Sarada salió muy temprano de casa, estaba muy apurada. Sin embargo, ella siempre se toma la molestia de despedirse de mí– manifestó acongojada– Hoy, prácticamente me ignoró._

 _– Tal vez las misiones, los entrenamientos con su equipo y las idioteces de Boruto han mantenido su mente ocupada– comentó, intentando defender a su hija por su falta de tacto hacia su madre._

 _– Tienes razón, creo que armé un lío por nada. Nuestra hija ya está creciendo, muy pronto dejará de necesitar de nuestra guía– declaró, apenada por dejarse llevar por sus hormonas._

 **Fin Flash Back  
**  
La puerta fue tocada un par de veces, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos shinobis que salvaron al mundo ninja.

– Lamento la interrupción, Hokage-sama– dijo en tono de disculpa Konohamaru– Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero ninguno de los chicos llegó al lugar de encuentro. Fui a buscarlos a los lugares que frecuentan, pero no pude encontrarlos.

– Ve a la entrada de la aldea y pregunta a los vigilantes por ellos– ordenó Naruto mirando a Sasuke, quien asintió entendiendo a qué se refería.

– Como ordene– Konohamaru hizo una reverencia y desapareció, dejando una nube de humo en su lugar.

– Lo más seguro es que usaran otro método para salir de la aldea– comentó Sasuke antes de abandonar la oficina del Hokage.

 **…  
** _  
_ _ **Un día antes**_

– Boruto, Mitsuki– saludó la pequeña Uchiha, llegando inusualmente tarde al entrenamiento del equipo– necesito su ayuda para algo importante.

– ¿Qué clase de ayuda?– preguntó el hijo de Orochimaru, genuinamente interesado por la actitud de su compañera de equipo.

– ¿Quieren hacer una misión mejor que cuidar de una granja?– preguntó. Ambos se mostraron aún más interesados, sobre todo el rubio, quien permanecía en silencio. Él odiaba ese tipo de misiones, pues según él ya tenían la capacidad para que se les asignen misiones de rango C o B, no esas estúpidas misiones de rango D. Incluso él ayudó en la pelea contra los Ōtsutsuki. Pero el Hokage siempre se rehusaba a ello, alegando que ellos aún no eran chūnins, por lo tanto las misiones de rango B quedaban descartadas para ellos.

– Considérenlo una misión de rango C, hasta B si llegase a presentarse el peor de los escenarios– continuó con entusiasmo su amiga de la infancia.

– Acepto– respondió el hijo del séptimo sin preguntar de qué trataba dicha misión, sólo quería demostrarle a su padre que él es capaz podría realizar tal tarea.

– Será divertido– añadió Mitsuki, haciendo que la sonrisa de la Uchiha se ensanchará hasta más no poder.

– ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana antes del amanecer!– exclamó dando saltitos de felicidad, sabía que sus compañeros no le darían la espalda.

Su entrenamiento transcurrió sin contratiempos, pero ella sólo quería que llegara el día siguiente para ir en busca de su sorpresa.

 _ **Horas antes  
**_  
– Debo darme prisa– habló consigo misma la pelinegra, mientras se colocaba sus sandalias ninjas.

– Sarada, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?– preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

– Tengo que ir a entrenar con mi equipo y luego tengo una misión– contestó rápidamente, sin molestarse en mirar a su madre. Terminó de acomodarse las sandalias y salió de su casa sin despedirse. Llegó al lugar de encuentro, donde apenas había llegado Mitsuki. Ahora debían esperar que Boruto apareciera, pues él era quien sabía por dónde saldrían de la aldea sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Unos 10 minutos después, el rubio apareció, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su compañera de equipo.

– Lo lamento, no acostumbro levantarme tan temprano– alegó en su defensa, temeroso de ser víctima de los puños de la Uchiha.

– Ahórrate las explicaciones– cortó ella– llévanos a ese lugar.

– Vamos– contestó. El lugar del que Boruto les habló se encontraba en la parte norte de la aldea por el muro que la rodea, un agujero cubierto por unos arbustos, lo suficientemente grande como para que quepa un niño por allí– Kiba-san me habló de este lugar hace tiempo, Akamaru y él lo hicieron, para poder salir de la aldea sin ser detectados.

– ¿Cómo lograban hacerlo? Es arriesgado, mi madre me dijo que la seguridad en la aldea anteriormente era más estricta.

– No lo sé, yo también me pregunté lo mismo– respondió pensativo.

– Pasaremos todo el día tratando de averiguar como hacía Kiba para salir o haremos tu misión, Sarada– dijo Mitsuki hablando por primera desde que se habían encontrado.

– Andando– ordenó siendo la primera en atravesar el agujero. Sacudió la tierra de su ropa y esperó a que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo. Emprendieron el camino que ella trazó, pues no había dicho que era lo que debían hacer.

– ¡Estoy harto de no saber la razón de todo esto!– vociferó Boruto enojado por el silencio. La Uchiha suspiró con pesadez y se dispuso a explicar en qué consiste su misión.

– En un par de días es el aniversario de mis padres y lo que haremos es buscar su obsequio– explicó. Sus compañeros siguieron sin entender así que continuó– después de que mi padre volviera de su larga misión, él y mi madre aclararon mis dudas sobre mi origen. Debo admitir que me sentí avergonzada conmigo misma por dudar de ellos, sobre todo de mamá, quien siempre ha dado todo por mí. Pero mi padre me dijo que era normal que me sintiera de esa forma, porque nunca tuve una respuesta clara a mis interminables preguntas, por supuesto que aproveché la oportunidad y les pregunté todo sobre su boda y mi nacimiento– hizo una pausa para dejar a la expectativa a sus compañeros– mis padres no se casaron en la aldea, por eso no hay fotos de su boda. Ellos se casaron en un templo que esta al oeste, 60 kilómetros antes de la frontera del país del fuego con el país del viento, en uno de sus viajes. No hubo nadie que los acompañara, sólo estaba el sacerdote del templo y su ayudante, pero mi madre dijo que aún así, no dejó de ser el día más feliz de su vida. Papá me dijo que ese día mi mamá se veía más hermosa que nunca, también lamenta el hecho de no tener una foto, pero sí la hay. El chico que estaba allí les tomó una fotografía, pero ellos tenían que seguir con su viaje y por lo tanto no esperaron para que se la entregaran. Esa es nuestra misión, ir a ese templo, pedir que nos den la foto y volver sin tomar ningún descanso, o no llegaremos a tiempo.

– ¿Cuál es el peor de los escenarios que mencionaste?– inquirió Mitsuki.

– Somos un trío de genins faltos de la supervisión de un Jōnin, hijos del legendario equipo 7 y uno de los legendarios Sannin. Estamos indefensos ante cualquier ataque enemigo y tendríamos que valernos por nosotros mismos para salir de esa, en pocas palabras, somos presa fácil.

– A pesar de ello– añadió Boruto– Somos capaces de dar la pelea, recuerda que tú fuiste de ayuda cuando tus padres y el mío pelearon contra los clones de Uchiha Shin y...

– Y tú ayudaste a los kages y a mi padre a luchar contra Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki y su subordinado– completó Sarada en su lugar– Mitsuki ha heredado las técnicas de Orochimaru que, según mi padre, resultan aterradoras para algunos, sin embargo... No estamos preparados para enfrentarnos a un ejército de ninjas renegados en busca de venganza. Quienes probablemente no sean tan buenos como nuestros padres, pero han pasado tiempo estudiando sus habilidades y sus puntos débiles, e incluso nos superen en número.

– Esa actitud negativa no es la de alguien que quiere convertirse en Hokage– espetó Boruto con dureza.

–Lo sé, no debemos rendirnos. Pero aún así...– no pudo terminar la frase. Las palabras de su amigo de la infancia le dieron un duro golpe a su orgullo, ella sabe que es capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea, pero también es consciente de sus limitaciones y las de sus compañeros de equipo.

– Debemos mantenernos alertas– sentenció el albino, dando fin a la conversación. Continuaron saltando por las ramas de los árboles sin disminuir la velocidad ni por un segundo. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que los primeros rayos del sol se hicieran presentes en el horizonte.

 **...**

– Los vigilantes de la entrada niegan haberlos visto pasar por allí– informó el sensei del equipo entrando a la oficina del Hokage.

– Me pregunto cómo hicieron para salir sin ser detectados– divagó el rubio.

– No les parece que los chicos podrían estar en peligro en estos momentos y ustedes sólo buscan la forma de averiguar con salieron de la aldea sin permiso ¿Qué tal si alguien los secuestró mientras entrenaban?– estalló Konohamaru enojado, pues le parecía inapropiado que ellos estuvieran tomando las cosas con calma. Sintió la mirada de ambos hombres sobre él.

– No hay informes de infiltraciones, no hay señales de batalla en ningún rincón de la aldea. Antes de venir aquí, busqué a Sarada por todos los lugares que frecuenta– explicó el Uchiha con su característica expresión agria.

– Conociendo a Boruto, sé que él es quien buscó la forma de salir– continuó el rubio con sus divagaciones– la pregunta esa ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Quién lo ayudaría?.

– Probablemente algún adulto revoltoso con el que se lleve de maravilla– comentó Shikamaru entrando a la oficina, quien había escuchado parte de la conversación desde afuera. Sasuke supo de inmediato a quien se refería el asistente de su amigo.

– Busquemos al Inuzuka– ordenó Sasuke saliendo de la oficina.

– Estás a cargo de todo, Shikamaru– notificó el Hokage antes de salir estrepitosamente detrás del Uchiha.

 **...**

Inuzuka Kiba se encontraba disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno preparado por su novia, junto a su fiel compañero de vida, Akamaru. Un par de golpes secos resonaron en la puertas, la pareja intercambió miradas y fue la mujer quien decidió ir a ver quién era.

Se encontró con el hombre que había sido su amor platónico en la infancia, en compañía del Hokage naranja, se mostró extrañada de que esos hombres estuvieran parados frente a su puerta.

– Buenos días, queremos hablar con Kiba ¿se encuentra en casa?– preguntó con amabilidad el rubio, adelantándose al hecho de que Sasuke fuera brusco con la mujer, la cual no tiene la culpa de nada.

 _– S-sí, está en la cocina–_ respondió nerviosa. A leguas se notaba que esos dos no venían a saludar.

– ¿Nos permites hablar con él?– volvió a hablar Naruto, ella asintió haciéndose a un lado para permitirles el paso. Sasuke fue el primero de entrar, Naruto resopló antes de seguirlo.

– Tenemos que hablar contigo– irrumpió bruscamente Sasuke a la cocina. Kiba tragó grueso, pues el Uchiha desprendía un aura amenazante, incluso Akamaru se había puesto alerta. El sharingan brilló en su ojo visible, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Kiba.

– Sasuke, no hagas locuras– advirtió Naruto.

– Hmp, silencio– siseó. Naruto frunció el ceño ofendido– ¿Alguna vez le hablaste a Boruto sobre una forma de salir de la aldea sin usar la puerta principal? Sé muy bien que lo sabes.

 _– N-no sé de qué hablas_ – balbuceó Kiba, nunca le tendría miedo a un tipo como Sasuke, pero hoy le resultaba particularmente aterrador.

– Yo tampoco sé de qué hablas, teme– añadió Naruto dudoso. Sasuke tuvo que controlarse para no matar a esos dos en ese instante.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Shikamaru?– interrogó, estaba harto de tener que hablar más de la cuenta. Naruto asintió– ¿Quién es el ninja más estúpido y revoltoso después de ti?– ambos se sintieron insultados por las palabras del Uchiha.

– Sólo responde a su pregunta– dijo Naruto entre dientes, la actitud de su mejor amigo ya lo estaba sacando de sus cabales.

– En mi juventud hice un túnel para salir de la aldea cuando yo quisiera sin ser detectado por nadie, lo mantuve oculto con unos arbustos y ha estado allí desde entonces– habló bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos– hace un tiempo le conté de ese túnel a Boruto, creo que tenía ocho años en ese entonces, estaba en la academia. No creí que lo recordará, pero ayer vino a preguntar si todavía existía y yo no estaba seguro, así que fuimos al lugar a comprobar. Y como ya saben, aún existe.

– ¿Dónde está ese túnel?– cuestionó con dureza el pelinegro.

– Los llevaré a ese lugar– respondió– ¿Qué sucede con ese túnel?– cuestionó molesto. Ellos irrumpen en su propiedad, lo interrogan y sin darle una explicación.

– Te explicaremos al llegar allá– sentenció el Uchiha, saliendo de la propiedad.

– Es aquí– informó Kiba, llegando al sitio donde estaba el agujero. Olfateó el aire, era leve, pero el olor de esos niños seguía allí– por aquí pasaron– notificó– el olor ya tiene algunas horas, pero aún puedo percibirlo.

– Muchas gracias, Kiba– agradeció Naruto, dándole su permiso para que volviera a casa.

– Sé como averiguar su ubicación exacta– dijo Sasuke caminando en otra dirección, seguido de cerca por Naruto.

– ¿Y bien?– preguntó el Uchiha impaciente. Él y Naruto habían subido a los rostros de los Hokage por sugerencia del mismo, para que así el séptimo usará su Sennin Mōdo y poder dar con ellos más rápido.

– Siento el chakra de los tres dirigiéndose a gran velocidad al oeste, nos tomara unas 5 horas pisarle los talones, tal vez 3 si vamos a máxima velocidad– informó rápidamente.

– Hmp– se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes dijo– asegúrate de revisar si no hay otros chakras escondidos a su alrededor. Nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea en media hora.

Desde que supo que su hija no estaba, se preguntó qué tramaba, pero ahora tenía una vaga idea de lo que ella planeaba. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero eso no la salvaba de un castigo por arriesgarse de esa forma. Sarada es fuerte, él es consciente de ello, pero sigue siendo una niña inmadura e inexperta.

Entró a su casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Con la esperanza de que Sakura no se diera cuenta de su presencia y comenzará a bombardearlo con preguntas.

– ¿Sarada, eres tú?– preguntó Sakura esperanzada, saliendo al corredor– lo siento, cariño, esperaba verla a ella. Estoy preocupada por Sarada, tengo una pesadez en el pecho. Un mal presentimiento con respecto a mi niña– comentó preocupada.

– Tengo que salir de imprevisto– informó Sasuke, fingiendo ignorar los presentimientos de la Uchiha– Naruto debe salir a resolver unos asuntos de diplomacia en la frontera y me pidió que fuera con él.

– Haz lo que tengas que hacer– respondió fingiendo una sonrisa– ¿Cuánto tardarás esta vez?

– Un día, dos cuando mucho– respondió– iré a buscar a tu madre para que se quede contigo.

– Puedo cuidarme sola– Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso ella estaba haciendo un berrinche en ese momento tan importante? El tiempo se le agotaba y no podía quedarse a lidiar con las actitudes infantiles de su esposa. Probablemente tendrían que hablarle con la verdad si ella seguía así.

– Ni hablar, podrías dar a luz en cualquier momento– sentenció con voz autoritaria. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, ella le estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran _– Por favor, ya no llores–_ le suplicó– no me hagas las cosas más difíciles, yo podré irme tranquilo sabiendo que no estás aquí tú sola.

– Lamento mi comportamiento, cariño– se disculpó– es sólo que no puedo estar tranquila pensando en que mi hija está en peligro. Sé que Sarada salió de la aldea en una misión.

– Una misión de cuidar una granja según sé– debatió Sasuke, intentando tranquilizarla.

– Eso no me hace sentirme menos intranquila– señaló, llevando una mano empuñada a su pecho.

– Lo sé, pero ella estará bien. Sarada es una niña fuerte y sus compañeros la apoyarán en todo– aseguró– tengo que irme, tengo que ir a casa de tus padres y luego ir a la entrada de aldea para encontrarme con Naruto– informó dándole un rápido beso en los labios y un pique en la frente.

– Que te vaya bien– se despidió la pelirrosa, acompañándolo hasta la salida.

Saltó por los techos a toda velocidad hacia la casa de sus suegros. Por fortuna, ellos iban de salida a hacerles una visita. Sasuke los puso al tanto de la situación, sin mencionar ni por asomo, el verdadero motivo de su salida de la aldea. Luego de asegurarse que Sakura no estaría sola, se dirigió a la entrada de Konoha. Le extrañó que Naruto llegará primero que él, pero supuso que era lógico. Él no tenía que lidiar con una mujer controlada por sus odiosas hormonas.

– Vámonos– ordenó el Uzumaki. Sasuke asintió en respuesta y ambos emprendieron rumbo al oeste.

 **...**

No sabían cuantas horas habían pasado desde que salieron en sus viaje, lo único que sabían –gracias a la posición del sol– el ocaso estaba cerca.

– Ya casi llegamos– informó Sarada disminuyendo la velocidad.

– ¡Por fin!– exclamó Boruto. Estaba agotado, hambriento y hace un par de horas, agotó su reserva de agua.

El templo estaba oculto en el bosque, la infraestructura estaba bien conservada, seguramente las personas del pueblo cercano se encargaban de mantenerlo así. Barriendo la entrada, se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años. De cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

– Buenas tardes– saludó cordialmente Sarada, haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre. Sus compañeros imitaron su acción.

– Buenas tardes, señorita– respondió amablemente– ¿En qué puedo ayudar a estos tres jóvenes shinobis de Konoha?– preguntó.

– Mi nombre es Uchiha Sarada– se presentó– mi equipo y yo hemos venido aquí en busca de algo importante.

– Mi nombre es Kazuya– respondió con amabilidad– ¿Puedo saber de qué trata?– interrogó intrigado. Creía haber escuchado el apellido de la niña antes, su apariencia le resultaba vagamente familiar. Notó que los tres se veían agotados por el viaje– pasen a tomar un bocadillo mientras me cuentan que buscan aquí. Se ven agotados, ha sido un largo viaje– ofreció.

– Aceptaremos su amabilidad– respondió Boruto. Él estaba desesperado por comer algo y descansar un poco las piernas.

Se instalaron en el salón del templo, sentados alrededor de una mesa baja. Comían los bocadillos que les había ofrecido el hombre con desesperación, hasta ese momento ella no se había percatado de su necesidad por probar alimentos.

– Kazuya-san– llamó Sarada– mi visita a este lugar no es una simple casualidad– comenzó– hace unos trece años, hubo una pareja de jóvenes shinobis que se encontraban de viaje. Ellos decidieron unir sus vidas en matrimonio durante su travesía, y lo hicieron en el primer templo que se consiguieron en el camino... y fue precisamente en este lugar donde celebraron su pequeña ceremonia nupcial.

– Hmmh– musitó el castaño pensativo, comenzando a desesperar a la joven– los recuerdo– respondió al fin– sabía que me eras familiar, eres hija de Sakura-san y Sasuke-san– comentó ligeramente entusiasmado– ¿cómo están ellos? Me preocupaba un poco su futuro. Sasuke-san definitivamente amaba a la chica que lo acompañaba, pero él aún tenía muchos demonios con los que batallar y no sabía que tanto tardaría en vencerlos, pero más que nada, que tanto valor tendría Sakura-san para ayudarlo en proceso.

– Están bien, no son la pareja perfecta. Pero creo que ninguna lo es– contestó– la historia de mis padres es más complicada de los que parece, llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero eso es lo que hace su lazo inquebrantable y un amor que perdura a través del tiempo y la distancia. No crecí con mi padre, pero era parte de su deber como shinobi, un pequeño pago por todos su errores. Sin embargo, mi madre fue una mujer paciente. Ella lo esperaba día a día, ella no dejó nunca de amarlo y no dudó de que él estaría de nuevo con nosotras.

«Yo he sido una hija terrible, no merezco unos padres como ellos. No merezco el amor y las lágrimas que derramó mi madre por mi culpa. Por eso estoy aquí, quiero hacer algo especial por ellos, quiero remendar mi error de alguna manera, porque pedirles perdón no va a funcionar. Ellos dicen que no hay nada que perdonar, pero sí lo hay, fui una niña estúpida y nada de lo que él y ella digan, conseguirá acabar con esta horrible culpabilidad que me carcome con el paso de los días. Siento que no seré merecedora de su amor incondicional hasta que no pueda cumplir una penitencia por mi pecado»

– Tus padres estarían tristes de escucharte hablar de esa manera– dijo el hombre, abrumado por los sentimientos de la pelinegra.

– Lo último que quiero es ocasionarles más tristezas– confesó, apretando sus puños por debajo de la mesa– por eso vine tan lejos a pedirle esto– tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de continuar– papá me dijo que las únicas personas presentes en su boda, era el sacerdote del templo y su ayudante. Él me dijo que el ayudante les tomó una fotografía, pero que ellos no pudieron esperar porque su viaje debía continuar.

– Esa foto...– divagó. Sarada se sintió derrotada, creía que esa fotografía ya no existía. Tanto que puso de sí misma en esa misión, incluso arrastró a sus compañeros en su locura, para nada– aún la tenemos en algún lado– aseguró, para alivio de ella– solamente tenemos que buscarla. Si nos unimos todos para hacerlo, la encontraremos muy rápido.

– Sí– accedió levantándose de un salto. Boruto y Mitsuki imitaron su acción– muchas gracias, Kazuya-san– agradeció inclinando su cabeza.

– No me lo agradezcas– dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza– no podría ignorar a alguien que intenta hacer felices a los suyos.

– Muchas gracias– sonrió enormemente.

– Sarada está feliz– intervino Mitsuki, ocasionando un exagerado sonrojo a su compañera.

– Encontraremos esa fotografía, cueste lo que cueste– agregó Boruto con decisión, él no permitiría que ellos volvieran a casa con las manos vacías. La felicidad de su amiga dependía de ello, y él no permitiría que esta se opacara por nada en el mundo.

Buscaron por todos los lugares del templo, Kazuya sabía que la foto aún existía, pero no estaba seguro donde la había dejado guardada. Sarada comenzaba a desesperar, ella ya había buscando en el rincón del templo que le había correspondido, pero no aún no había señales de la fotografía de sus padres. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos, si no encontraban nada, no podría mirar a su padre y madre a los ojos nuevamente. Su convicción era redimirse con ese obsequio, pero ¿y qué si no podía encontrarla?, ¿qué sería de ella si no podía lograrlo? No estaba segura, sólo esperaba que su hermano o hermana, sea capaz de cumplir las expectativas de sus padres y no cometer los mismos errores que ella.

 **– ¡Las encontré!–** gritó Boruto emocionado. Su corazón se agitó ansioso, limpió las lágrimas que se le escaparon sin querer, y corrió hacia donde estaba su compañero.

Abrazó a su compañero de improvisto, dejándolo atónito– Gracias, muchas gracias– repitió Sarada una y otra vez, sin dejar de llorar de felicidad.

 _– N-no hay de qué–_ balbuceó Boruto sonrojado por la cercanía de la Uchiha.

Tomó las fotografías entre sus temblorosas manos, había ido con la esperanza de conseguir una sola, pero al final resultaron ser tres. Una sonrisa encantadora se dibujó en su rostro, al fin las tenía entre sus manos. Su padre tuvo razón, su madre lucía preciosa en cada una de ellas. Sasuke también se veía atractivo, aunque siempre lo ha sido. Pero más que nada, se veían felices. Incluso su padre se había permitido esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que en la primera fotografía que tienen como una familia. En otra ellos se besaban y en la última, iban saliendo del templo.

– Misión cumplida– declaró Mitsuki a sus espaldas.

– Debemos regresar cuanto antes– decretó guardando las fotografías en su mochila, cuidando que éstas no fueran a arruinarse.

– Ya se hizo de noche, no es seguro que los tres anden solos por allí. Quédense aquí y salen al amanecer– sugirió el hombre.

– Agradecemos su hospitalidad, pero tenemos que regresar. Ya hace muchas horas que deben haber dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia y nos han de estar buscando– contestó Sarada– lo mejor será no detenernos a descansar y llegar a la aldea al amanecer.

– A menos permítanme darle unos bocadillos para el viaje– insistió. Los niños accedieron a la amabilidad del hombre y esperaron unos minutos más.

Sarada quería regresar a casa cuanto antes y ver la cara de sus padres cuando ella les diera su regalo especial. Imaginaba el rostro de su madre lleno de lágrimas y su abrazo asfixiante. La sonrisa nostálgica de su padre y el toque que le daría en la frente como agradecimiento.

Ella era consciente que había abusado de la confianza que Boruto y Mitsuki han depositado en su persona. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer, no había podido dormir tranquila desde que se le metió esa idea en la cabeza. Sólo podía pensar en cómo se verían sus padres con los kimonos nupciales, en cómo reaccionarían al ver la fotografía. Y en el fondo, esperaba que su madre no estuviera muerta de preocupación por su culpa. Sólo esperaba que nada malo pasará...

 **– ¡Estamos rodeados!–** bramó Mitsuki, alertándolos a ambos.

 _– Esto no debía pasar–_ gruñó Sarada entre dientes, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Sacudió la cabeza, despejando sus pensamientos negativos. Ellos eran fuertes, sólo debían pelear y sobrevivir. Debían volver a la aldea a como diera lugar.

 **...**

Sasuke estaba cabreado. Si él hubiera salido a buscar a su hija solo, nada de eso estaría pasando.

Tuvieron que detenerse en un pueblo que estaba en el camino, pues estaba siendo atacado por ninjas renegados. Había muchos muertos y heridos, Naruto insistió en ayudar a batallar con los enemigos y él tuvo que enviar su halcón a la aldea, pidiendo ayuda para sanar los heridos y shinobis para custodiar el pueblo mientras los habitantes reparaban lo que había sido destruido. Pero la ayuda estaba tardando más de lo esperado y él se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

– Revisa la posición de los niños de nuevo– le exigió a Naruto. Él se mostró ofendido por el tono de voz de su amigo, pero entendía que él estaba preocupado. En el trayecto, le había mencionado que Sakura tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a su hija y eso lo estaba poniendo paranoico a él también. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al dar con la ubicación de los niños, las cosas no estaban nada bien a su alrededor.

– Sasuke– pronunció repentinamente serio– están peleando, se encuentran en una gran desventaja numérica.

 **– ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras insistido en parar aquí!–** rugió furioso, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa **– ahora mi hija está en peligro y yo varado aquí.**

 **– Recuerda que mi hijo también está con ella–** le recordó perdiendo los estribos. Sasuke le mandó un puñetazo en medio del rostro, él no estaba interesado en salvar a esas personas, a él le interesaba salvar a su hija nada más.– Peleando entre nosotros no conseguiremos nada– Sasuke fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, sabía que Naruto tiene razón.

– Encárgate de esta gente tú solo, yo iré a salvar a mi hija– respondió tajante.

– Espérame– intentó detenerlo. Hizo un clon de sombras y le ordenó que estuviera allí hasta que la ayuda llegará.

Sasuke lo observó de reojo, espero unos instantes hasta que el Hokage terminó de dar instrucciones a su clon.

– Vamos– dijo parándose a su lado. El Susano de Sasuke surcó los vuelos, siguiendo las coordenadas que Naruto le había dado. En menos de diez minutos, estaban aterrizando donde se estaba llevando la batalla.

El panorama no era para nada alentador...

 **...**

Sarada, Boruto y Mitsuki luchaban sin parar. Ellos eran capaces de mantener a raya al enemigo, las personas que los atacaron, se dieron cuenta de que ellos no eran oponentes fáciles de vencer, a pesar de ser un trío de mocosos.

El temible puño de Sarada y sus aterradores ojos rojos llenos de furia. Las espeluznantes técnicas del hijo de un hombre espeluznante y la manera intrépida de batalla del descendiente de un héroe de guerra. Sin embargo, los enemigos no dejaban de llegar. Eran demasiados para ellos tres.

La Uchiha pensó en usar eso, había estado practicando para mostrarle a su padre el resultado de su esfuerzo.

– Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu– hizo las posiciones de manos correspondientes, concentró el chakra en su pecho y expulsó una gran bola de fuego de su boca contra un gran número de oponentes.

Sonrió complacida, recordó el día en el que su padre le enseñó ese jutsu. Ella no pudo hacer una bola enorme como la del Uchiha al primer intento, sin embargo, Sasuke la alabó diciendo que lo había hecho mejor que él en el primer intento. Pero ella no se sintió realizada con eso, debía ganarse un elogio mayor por parte de su progenitor.

 **– ¡Eso fue genial, Sarada!–** exclamó Boruto entusiasmado.

– Mantén los ojos en tu oponente, idiota– ordenó Sarada. Ella le molestaba que él subestimara a su contrincante, sólo porque pudo ganarle a un Ōtsutsuki. Pero él olvida que no lo hizo solo, allí estaban los cinco kages y su padre. Él no hubiera podido hacerlo solo, y siempre parecía olvidarlo.

Los enemigos no parecen tener fin, no sabía de dónde salían tantos. No entendía porque esas personas lo hacían, ellos ni siquiera le habían explicado los motivos, simplemente atacaron.

– Pareces ser un poco más lista que el niño rubio de allá, pero no tanto como el niño extraño– pronunció una voz a sus espaldas. Sarada se quedó congelada, ella no había sentido la presencia de ese hombre. Volteó la cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con un hombre corpulento que la miraba como si fuera una miserable escoria– aunque no tan inteligentes como para andar en un bosque a mitad de la noche oscura, sin pensar en los horrores que la acompañan. Sobretodo niños como ustedes, una Uchiha y un Uzumaki. Cualquiera desearía llevarse el honor de matar a los mocosos, causarle dolor a sus queridos padres y matarlos en medio de su debilidad y agonía. Destruir tu hogar, niñita, ese es mi objetivo primordial. Pero antes debo acabar con mis más grandes obstáculos, supongo que lo entiendes.

– Usted sabía que nosotros saldríamos de la aldea– no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.

– Fue una buena casualidad– declaró el hombre con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

– No espere que me quede aquí para dejar que me mate– argumentó plantándose frente al hombre– voy a luchar hasta mi último aliento, tengo que llegar a casa a como dé lugar y no será un hombrecillo con un estúpido deseo de venganza quien me lo impida. Usted no es rival para mi padre.

– Y él no será rival para mí cuando le entregue el cadáver de su amada hija– debatió divertido.

– Soy la hija de la mujer más fuerte de su generación, ninja médico reconocida por las cinco grandes naciones, una mujer que superó a su maestra, quien fue parte de los legendarios Sannins. Y el último Uchiha que camina sobre la faz de la tierra, descendiente de Ōtsutsuki Indra, poseedor del rinnegan, el ninja más fuerte junto con el séptimo Hokage. No me subestimes– sonrió con arrogancia. Ella esta orgullosa de su herencia, lo hace desde que supo toda la historia de su familia. Un clan orgulloso y longevo, con una historia lleno de errores y grandes shinobis reconocidos por su buenas o malas acciones. Ella le daría orgullo a su apellido y borraría la mancha que hay en él, y enorgullecería a sus padres.

Golpeó el sueño con fuerza, abriendo una enorme grieta en el lugar que se había convertido en su campo de batalla, sin embargo, el hombre saltó antes de perder el equilibrio como muchos otros.

Se armó con un par de Kunais y se arrojó sobre su oponente de nuevo. Confirmó el hecho de que él era el líder, pero eso no la haría retroceder a su objetivo. Ella estaba cansada, su chakra estaba llegando a su límite. Su fuerza de voluntad era lo único que la mantenía de pie. Su sharingan desapareció sin que ella pudiera preverlo. Él era grande, más fuerte que ella y no tenía rato luchando. Claramente era superior sobre ella.

Sintió un dolor abrazador, un arma penetraba su piel, ocasionándole un dolor terrible. El shinobi sacó el arma con brusquedad de donde la había clavado y volvió a enterrarla con más fuerza que antes.

 **– ¡Sarada!–** escuchó como su padre gritaba su nombre. Sus gritos sonaban más lejanos a cada segundo. Sólo podía sentir la fría tierra y como su vida se escurría entre sus manos, como la sangre que no dejaba de brotar por su herida.

Sasuke llegó hacía donde estaba su hija, el hombre que la había herido, reía como un maníaco. La furia corrió por sus venas, la sed de venganza volvió a invadir su sistema. Su único objetivo era matar a ese infeliz, hacerle saber que había cometido el peor error de su miserable vida. Sin mediar palabra alguna, desenvainó su katana y la clavó en su pecho, mirando los ojos de ese bastardo fijamente, viendo como sufría cada vez que él introducía más la hoja afilada en su cuerpo, deleitándose de verlo ahogarse con su propia sangre. Ese hombre entendería perfectamente porque Uchiha Sasuke era considerado un hombre implacable y despiadado que se regocijaba de verlo morir, así como él pretendió hacerlo con su hija. Así como él creyó que lo haría al momento en el que Sasuke viera a su hija muerta en sus manos. Se equivocó al pensar que eso lo volvería vulnerable y una presa fácil para él, al contrario, se volvió más violento e indestructible.  
 _  
– N-no importa si muero ahora... al final, me llevaré a tu querida hija conmigo al infierno–_ escupió con odio, aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de ese shinobi sin nombre.

Sacó la espalda del cuerpo sin vida del ninja y se acercó temeroso a su hija. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando en el campo de batalla, quedaba en segundo plano para él. Estaba seguro que su amigo lo resolvería. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la volteó para poder mirar su hermoso rostro magullado, su piel estaba pálida y fría. Pero aún tenía pulso, ella todavía respiraba.

 _– P-papá, lo siento–_ habló con dificultad _– yo sólo quería..._

– Ya no hables– le ordenó con voz quebradiza– resiste, te voy a salvar. Sea como sea.

 _– P-papá, soy una niña tonta–_ continuó, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Sasuke _– yo no soy la hija que ustedes merecen...  
_  
– Calla, no digas eso. Tú eres lo más precioso que tenemos tu madre y yo– declaró dándole un beso en la frente.

 _– Papá–_ repitió en un susurro casi inaudible _– te amo..._

 _– Resiste, por favor–_ suplicó desesperado. Los ojos de ella se habían cerrado. Su corazón se detuvo, las lágrimas corrieron sin parar sobre su rostro. Por su culpa ella estaba muerta, él no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvarla. Juró protegerla con su vida desde el momento en el que supo que estaba en el vientre de su madre y había fallado en su promesa. ¿Con qué cara vería ahora a su esposa? Sakura le echaría en cara todo lo que le restaba de vida su incapacidad para salvar a su hija. Y si ella no lo hacía, él mismo se atormentaría con ese hecho hasta que su miseria se acabará.

– Sasuke, ella vive– la declaración de Naruto lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, una llama de esperanza se encendió en su pecho de nuevo– aún podemos salvarla– aquello terminó de espabilarlo. Se levantó con su hija en brazos y dirigió sus ojos a su amigo.

– Iré a la aldea.

– Nosotros te alcanzaremos luego– Sasuke asintió en silencio y el Susano batió sus alas en el cielo nocturno nuevamente.

 _– Llegaremos pronto, vas a estar bien–_ repetía una y otra vez. La respiración de Sarada era lenta y entrecortada, dándole la fuerza para seguir avanzando hacia adelante.

Aterrizó frente a las puertas del hospital de Konoha, pateó las puertas, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo. Los médicos corrieron hacia él, arrebatándole a la niña de sus brazos. Le aseguraron que harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, pues era la hija de alguien muy preciado por ellos y que no estaba en condiciones de salvarla.

Se dejó caer en las silla de la sala de espera, mirando su única mano manchada con la sangre de su preciada hija. La espera sería larga y desesperante, pero mantenía la fe de que ella estaría bien. Sarada tenía que estar bien.

Pensó en que debía avisarle a su esposa, pero tampoco quería hacerlo porque Sakura no estaba en condiciones de recibir ese tipo de noticias.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?– la demanda de su mujer resonó como un eco en la sala de espera.

– ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?– preguntó de regreso, sin atreverse a levantar sus ojos hacia ella.

– Yo pregunté primero– debatió ella. Sakura reparó en la sangre que estaba en la ropa de su esposo y cómo él tenía su mirada perdida en su mano– Sasuke, ¿a quién pertenece esa sangre?– más no obtuvo respuesta de su parte **– Sasuke, responde–** exigió perdiendo la calma.

– Dime porqué estás aquí– pidió ignorando todo lo anterior.

– He comenzado a tener contracciones– informó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y volteó a verla. Sakura respiraba con dificultad, su frente estaba perlada de sudor apretaba con fuerza la mano que su padre le ofrecía. A leguas se notaba que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

– Busque a alguien que la ayude– ordenó a la madre de Sakura.

Una enfermera llegó hacia ellos con una silla de ruedas y se la llevaron a examinarla, antes que nada, necesitaban confirmar si era una falsa alarma o si de verdad había entrado en trabajo de parto. Sasuke con una simple mirada, les pidió que no mencionaran nada de que su hija también estaba en el hospital.

– No me evadas el tema, Sasuke– ella sólo se dirigía a él con su nombre a secas, cuando estaba verdaderamente enojada. Sakura había sido llevada a la sala de partos, pues el médico a su cargo confirmó que esa noche nacería su segundo hijo o hija.

– No es bueno que lo escuches ahora– dijo al fin– no necesitas más preocupaciones, sólo preocúpate por traer a nuestro bebé al mundo.

– No voy a estar tranquila si no me lo dices– refutó. Sasuke sacudió su cabello con desesperación, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle las cosas más difíciles?

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?– cuestionó bruscamente– ¿cómo Sarada se salió de aldea sin supervisión de nadie, sólo en compañía de su equipo para ir a buscar no sé qué y qué en su viaje de regreso, unos renegados los emboscaron y si yo hubiera llegado un minuto antes, ella estaría aquí con nosotros y no en un quirófano luchando por su vida? ¿eso es lo que querías saber?– finalizó perdiendo la cabeza.

El corazón de Sakura se oprimió, ella comenzó a llorar a gritos. Sasuke se arrepintió de haberle dado la noticia de esa manera tan insensible y se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Su esposa intentaba hablarle, pero no podía, el nudo en su garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna.

– Es mi culpa– se lamentó sentándose junto a ella– yo tenía que ignorar a la gente de ese pueblo y seguir mi camino hacia ella, mi prioridad debió ser ella y no un montón de gente que no conozco.

 _– Cariño–_ sollozó, consiguiendo formular palabras _– no es tu culpa, no te atormentes con eso. Ella estará bien, Sarada es una niña fuerte. Después de todo, es nuestra hija–_ susurró tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?– expresó confundido.

– Porque voy a traer al mundo un bebé, nuestro bebé. Y confío plenamente en las manos de los médicos de este hospital– afirmó con seguridad– ve a quitarte esa ropa, mi amor, no soportaré ver por más tiempo la sangre de nuestra niña en tu ropa. Te lo suplico.

– Iré a casa y volveré tan rápido como pueda ¿necesitas algo?– preguntó.

– Nada por ahora, me encargué de traer cosas para mí y el bebé antes de venir. Sólo ve y trae tu trasero de regreso muy rápido– bromeó buscando dispersar la tensión que había entre la expresión de su esposo.

– Volveré antes de que te des cuenta– aseguró.

– Eso espero– dijo sonriente.

Sasuke salió de la habitación donde ella estaba y se quedó pegado en la pared, su esposa creía que él era un ingenuo. Escuchó como ella se quebró, como sollozaba. Su pecho se estrujó de pena e impotencia, su familia se estaba quebrantando y él no era capaz de hacer nada. Se sentía con las manos atadas. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo. No le interesaba que alguien alcanzará a verlo llorar, incluso un hombre como él tenía derecho a hacerlo.

 **...**

No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí. Lo último que recordaba era un hombre atravesando su abdomen y el grito de su padre. Su vista era borrosa, sus sentidos estaban adormecidos. Visualizó la silueta de alguien sentado en un sofá junto a ella. Parecía la silueta de su padre.

 _– Papá–_ su voz salió como un suave murmullo. Quiso sentarse, pero alguien le impidió hacerlo.

– No te levantes– le ordenó Sasuke, su voz estaba cargada de alivio– no te levantes– repitió.

 _– ¿Yo estoy bien?–_ se sentía confundida, ella estaba segura que moriría ese día.

– Lo estás– le afirmó Sasuke con suavidad. Su padre le puso sus gafas, permitiéndole ver con claridad. Estaba en el hospital por obvias razones, su padre estaba parado junto a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, una que pocas veces había visto.

 _– ¿Y mamá?–_ preguntó con tristeza al no verla allí.

– Tu madre, ella...– acarició la mejilla de la pequeña. Rodeó la cama y quitó la pantallas plegables que separan las camas de hospital.

– Hola, mi vida– saludó Sakura alegremente, sentándose con dificultad en la cama contigua a la suya.

 _– ¿Qué haces allí?–_ interrogó sin entender qué estaba sucediendo.

– Dedúcelo tú misma– la retó Sakura. Sarada se quedó pensativa, la única razón por la que su madre estaría en ese hospital en ese momento, es porque su hermano había nacido. Pero ella aún no se sentía digna de ser hermana mayor, se sentía culpable de que su nacimiento se adelantara.

 _– Mamá, papá, yo... perdón–_ dijo al fin.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?– preguntó Sakura divertida.

 _– Por todo–_ respondió afligida _– pensé en hacerles un regalo de aniversario que ustedes pudieran atesorar, pero sólo les causé problemas... quizás mi hermano se adelantó por culpa de mi inconsciencia.  
_  
– Tu eres nuestro mayor tesoro, mi niña– declaró su madre con una cálida sonrisa. Le pidió ayuda a su esposo para levantarse e ir a la cama donde estaba ella.

Sus padres estaban sentados cada lado de ella, brindándole su calidez, otorgándole todo su amor. Ella los abrazó a ambos, apoyándose de ellos para sentarse poco a poco y comenzó a llorar sin ser capaz de evitarlo. Ellos no estaban enojados con ella, sus padres la amaban más que a nada en el mundo. Entendió que sus padres habían perdonado su error, que era ella quien seguía estancada en no perdonarse a si misma.

 _– Soy una niña tonta, hasta ahora entendí que era yo quien no podía perdonarme por haber dudado de ustedes. Sobretodo de ti, mamá–_ comenzó _– desde que escuché la historia de su viaje, pensé en buscar la fotografía de su boda y con eso redimirme ante ustedes por mi error. Pero creo que no valió la pena, no sé si logré mantener mi mochila conmigo.  
_  
– De hecho...– intervino Sasuke levantándose. Se acercó al sofá donde antes estuvo sentado y puso la mochila en las piernas de la pelinegra– nadie lo ha abierto, queríamos que fueras tú quien nos diera lo que fuiste a buscar. Aunque nosotros sabemos de qué se trata.

 _– Se los agradezco–_ expresó conmovida. Su mochila estaba sucia de sangre y tierra, esperaba que no se hubieran arruinado las fotografías. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al darse cuenta que estaban intactas.

Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron, ellos solamente habían posado para una fotografía, pero resultaba que había más que eso. Ambos desviaron la mirada avergonzados cuando Sarada les mostró donde salían besándose, ella rió por lo bajo, a veces se comportaban como si no tuvieran años de casados.

– Nosotros también tenemos una sorpresa para ti– pronunció Sakura, dejándola a la expectativa. Ella y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas cómplices, picando más su intriga.

– ¿Qué es?– chilló emocionada.

– Ya lo sabrás– la sonrisa enigmática de su madre, la puso en ansiedad.

Sus dudas quedaron aclaradas en el momento en el que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dándole paso a un par de enfermeras, arrastrando una cuna médica cada una.

 _– ¡Son gemelos!–_ exclamó causando una sonrisa a sus padres. Las enfermeras hicieron una reverencia ante la familia y salieron para darles su privacidad.

Sasuke se acercó a las cunas, tomó uno de los bebés, se lo entregó a su mujer y él tomó el otro, volviendo a sentarse junto a su hija.

– Ambos son varones, él es Satoshi– señaló Sakura al niño en sus brazos. Él tenía el cabello tan negro como ella y su padre, unos grandes ojos verdes que estaban fijamente puestos en ella.

– Y él es Satoru– continuó Sasuke. Él también tenía el cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos.

 _– Son preciosos–_ su mirada viajaba de un infante al otro. Eran completamente idénticos, excepto por sus ojos.

– Al igual que tú– contestó Sasuke con sinceridad– tal y como dice tu madre, ellos y tú son nuestro mayor tesoro...

– Tuvo que pasar todo este lío por unas simples fotografías, para que pudieras entenderlo– Sakura negó divertida.

Sarada pensó que era afortunada, su familia crecía, ella también lo hacía. Sus padres y sus hermanos también eran su mayor tesoro, uno que atesoraría en lo más profundo de su ser.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
